Hidden Secrets Can Sometimes Kill
by Iknoimcute11
Summary: Kyoya has always had a cool demeanor,but in a game of truth or dare will it all come spilling out?
1. Abuse

Enjoy

it was another day at the ootori mansion,and kyoya sat in his room typing away at his pineapple laptop

"master kyoya,your father wishes to speak with you"a maid called over the intercom.

Kyoya waltzed over to the intercom and informed her of him receiving the information.

kyoya left the room and to his fathers study,he knew somthing bad was bound to happen he felt it in his gut.

But none-the-less kyoya arrived at the large black,bluish had no reason as to explain why hi father had no just gotten

the standard magony doors,but his father was not normal.

'**knock,knock' **a slight and soft but firm 'come in' was opend the doors to a bat making contact with his lower abdomen

"how may times have i told you that you only have a minute to get here and it took you 1 minute and 3 secounds huh?"

kyoya winced in pain even though he was used to it, it still didn't take the pain away.

"sorry,farther it won't happen again" said kyoya as a response though it sounded strained.

"yea a soory excuse for a son""look at yourself"

For the rest of the night,kyoya spent it with blows every where visible to the eyes on his body.

by the time yoshio was done, kyoya had already lost 2 pints of blood and was escorted out of the room

the maids and butlers were paid etra to keep there mouths shut so kyoya was alone

when he returned to his room,kyoya sighed went to the bathroom and took out the razor blade and cut himself

continuously to remind himself the only one that could give him pain was himself

sooooo did i do well ? please fell free to comment on mistakes bit not to harsh

i will update in the next 10 hrs or so so...


	2. The Stupidest Idea

Enjoy

it was a Saturday in the ootori mansion and kyoya woke up to a loud buzzing in his ear

a loud version of MONOCHROME NO KISS played throughout the entire room

_ kyoya-what is it tamaki_

_tamaki-well kyoya i thought the host club could have a sleepover at your house today?_

_ kyoya-well it couldnt hurt,and its way to early to fuss with you ,sleepover starys at 5 ish?_

_tamaki-thank you mom ami ,kisses bonjour._

dead line

so kyoya went shopping for all the nessesary parts snacks and stuff at some rich people mall

It was now five-ish and kyoya was done withe the shopping ,the guest started to arrive.(AN:kyoyas father is away for the

month.) First was tamaki,then the twins,then mori as hunney couldnt make it he was on a dae with haruhi.

They all sat at the table in the lounge down stairs in kyoyas room(AN:in ep 18 when fuyumi is in kyoyas room notice the down stairs).

Suddenly tamaki came up with an idea "lets play a commeners game"!

"what is it this time tamaki"? stated kyoya . "Lets play truth or dare" stated Tamaki

cliff hanger


	3. TD part 1

Enjoy

So they all gathered into a circle and picked a number 1-6 in a bag and a person

Hikaru gave tamaki dares and truths

Tamaki gave mori dares and truths

Mori gave hikaru truths and dares

Kyoya gave kaoru dares and truths

And Kaoru gave kyoya dares and truths

"Let the games Began,out of random pick tamaki dares and truths ane first, mori,hikaru,kaoru,then kyoya"

" TAMAKI YOUR TRUTHS ARE FIRST YOU HAVE 4 TRUTHS" said kyoya then hikaru began.

1."what is the main thing that attracts you to a person of the same sex"?

Tamaki blushed "Glasses" was his answer,well he had actually generally been attracted to glasses.

2".how many times have you farted today"?

Tamaki blushed deeper"2" it was true and not a lie.

is the person you really hate/ crush on in this room"?

This one really put tamaki out there but he had to be a man"I like kyoya nad i hate hikaru because haruhi is not here and he's in second place"

"and finally #4,what do you do when your alone in your room".

"I talk about how ugly haruhi is."

DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSS

1"eat dog poop"kyoya got a maid to get dog poop,then he ate it momentarily rushing out the room to brush his teeth after he puked and came back mouth fresher than it was before.

2"Lick the toilet"repeating the same procedures came back with his mouth fresh.

3"kiss kyoya for 10 minutes (breathe through your nose) w/t proceed to go over to kyoya and kiss the others

got on with the finished in the middle of mori's dares.

1."spin a bottle, wear that persons underwear for the rest of the game"the bottle landed on kyoya so they swiched

~~~~~~~~~~in the bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why are your underwear so small"?

"i'm just that skinny"?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

out in public and scratch your baseballs and say"damn these crabs itch " so the went to the Yamada district and everybody stared him

down the they went back

some ranch".mori did it and threw it straight back up as soon as he was done.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTHHHH HHHSSSSSSS

you ever thought of honey in an explicit way?"

"yes"

you ever been skinny dipping"?

"yes"kaoru asked the story behind it, apparently him and kyoya did it together.

you ever worn someone else's underwear"?

"well thats stupid,yes"

* * *

thats all dares continue next .


End file.
